What It Means To Be A Death Eater
by MCPsycho
Summary: During the war, sacrifices must be made to protect the ones you love. When Hermione's boyfriend of five years beings to go dark, will he succeed in taking her with him? I suck at summaries. Hermione/OC Rated M for adult content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I own absolutely nothing. Just my imagination. Enjoy!**

Hermione jerked awake and screamed when she saw the shadow looming over her. Suddenly, she was lying beneath him with his hand clamped firmly over her mouth. She met his bright blue eyes and sighed so he uncovered her mouth. "Oh, it's just you." She let out another sigh of relief.

"Who else would it be, Princess?" Sidney chuckled. Voldemort, she responded in her mind. Her muggle boyfriend often snuck in through her window at night.

"I don't know," she sighed.

"Mia, something big has happened to you and I want to know what," Sid admitted. "You have nightmares every night, and you're jumpier than usual."

She sighed. Sid wasn't stupid. Hell, he was dating the smartest witch of their generation, but she couldn't involve him in the war. "It's nothing I can't handle, Sid, sometimes you're too perceptive for your own good."

"Baby, please."

"Sid, no, I can't tell you. I wish I could." She sighed.

"Let me help," he insisted, laying beside her in the bed. He tugged her closer to his side. "Please."

"This helps," she insisted. Sid sighed, his girl was a secretive one, but he loved her and it wasn't as though he didn't have secrets of his own. He still debated telling her he was a wizard, but every time he saw she was in such a vulnerable state, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Love you," he sighed, cozying up to his muggle girlfriend.

"Love you too."

Sid took her out swimming the next day as a surprise. He had cast muggle repelling charms around a beautiful lake, being sure they wouldn't kick out Hermione.

"This is beautiful, baby," Hermione kissed him. "But I don't have..."

"I brought one of your suits, baby. I think, remember?" He chuckled. She kissed him deeper and his hand slid up her leg to her waist. She was wearing tall boots, short shorts, and a t-shirt he had bought for her.

"We could just jump in," she growled sexily. Sid, thinking directly on Little Sid's behalf, wasted no time in stripping off her shirt, then his own. He saw her freeze and he followed her gaze to his wand, tucked safely into his waistband. "What's that, Sid?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, Mia." He pulled out his wand and aimed it at her. "I love you, but I can't share this with you yet."

"Expelliarmus," she disarmed him easily. He stared at her in shock. "You're a wizard?" She demanded. "Sid!"

"You're a witch and you never told me?" He demanded.

"I could say the same!" She snapped.

"I can't believe this!"

"Sid, you're being a hypocrite."

"I know," he growled. "Fuck, Hermione!"

"Wait, where do you go to school?" She demanded.

"Durmstrang! I'm transferring to Hogwarts though."

"You're coming to Hogwarts?" She asked, excited.

"Shit, I thought you would be at Beauxbatons! We're going to school together?" Sid demanded. She hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She admitted.

"And because I love you, I'm going to surprise you." Sid modified her memory slightly, using wandless magic. As far as she was concerned, he attended Durmstrang.

"You'll never guess." Sid announced as he walked into his house that night.

"You slept with Hermione," his father guessed and his mom smacked her husband.

"That's not news," Sid chuckled. His parents knew the pair were having sex, and as long as he was using a contraceptive charm, they were okay with it. "She's a witch."

"No way!" His parents were excited. They were both purebloods from old families, but didn't buy into the blood supremacy. Sid snuck back to Hermione's house that night. She was having a nightmare when he Apparated in, thrashing and groaning. He straddled her and pinned her wrists down.

"Mia, Mia wake up!" Sid insisted. She let out an ear piercing scream that broke his heart. "Mia! Mia please wake up! Mia it's me. It's Sid."

"Malfoy stop!" She begged in her sleep. "Draco _please!"_ Sid didn't know who Draco was, but he was hurting his Princess. Sid held her gently, remaining with her even when her parents came rushing in.

"Mia please wake up," Sid begged. Jean and Richard Granger stood in the doorway, watching their daughter suffer through her nightmare. It didn't shock them that Sidney was there, not much got past them.

"Draco _no!"_ She screamed.

"Mia, I'm sorry," Sid said softly before slapping her. She jerked out of her nightmare, bawling. She clung to him tightly.

"Thank you, Sid," Richard nodded at his daughter's long-term boyfriend approvingly before both adults went to bed. Hermione clung to Sid tightly, arms around his neck. That was how they fell asleep, her clinging to him, and him telling her he'd never let her go.

"Who's Draco?" Sid asked softly when he felt her wake up. Hermione looked at him. "You were talking in your sleep."

"Malfoy is my childhood bully," she admitted. "A pureblood elitist who spouts off his father's outdated views."

"And you're muggleborn," Sid sighed. "I'm sorry baby."

"It's fine," she sighed. "You want to know about my nightmares, I know. Last night it was Draco Malfoy becoming a Death Eater and killing you and my parents as his initiation." Sid kissed her forehead.

"Did you know that our anniversary is coming up?"

"Really?" Hermione appreciated his changing the subject.

"August 24th," Sid smiled. "One week before we go back to school."

"Yeah," Hermione laughed. "Five years now," she rolled her eyes.

"Not counting that we've been inseparable since we were toddlers, and probably before that." Sid grinned.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Hey, we can go to Diagon Alley together this year," Sid realized.

"So you can shop for all of your Durmstrang supplies?" She teased. Sid smiled, imagining her surprise when he told her he was going to Hogwarts.

"We'll make it a date and go on our anniversary."

"Sounds like a plan," she kissed him softly. Sid joined the family for breakfast before heading home to clean up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Sorry for the awkwardness in the last chapter, the whole "you're actually a witch" thing. It was just a weird part to me. Hermione is a bit OOC, but that's okay because this is my brain, not an actual writer's.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~MC**

He told Hermione about the transfer the day they got their Hogwarts letters. She was so excited she jumped him in the bookstore they were in. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he kissed her deeply. "I love you!" She grinned.

"I love you too, baby." Sid chuckled. Hermione and Sid Flooed to Diagon Alley from his house on their Anniversary. Sid couldn't take his eyes off of her, as usual. She was wearing an off white lace tank top and dark skinny jeans, her caramel hair tumbling in waves down her back.

"What?" She asked, laughing when she noticed him staring.

"I think you underestimate how extraordinarily beautiful you are," Sid squeezed her waist.

"Mudblood's got an admirer." Someone sneered. "Potter and Weasley get too tired of you?" Crabbe scowled. Goyle cracked his neck.

"I thought you attack dogs never left your owner," Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Hello, Granger." Malfoy strode up behind Crabbe and Goyle and moved so he was directly in front of her. "Tired of fucking the ginger?"

Sid growled and went for his wand. Hermione grabbed his wrist. "It's Malfoy, I'm fine. To answer your question, ferret, my boyfriend and I are celebrating five years. Now why don't you go crawl back into Goyle's pants? Godric knows you spent enough time there fourth year."

Goyle blushed and Malfoy raged. "You won't be talking to me like that in a week," Malfoy snarled.

"Yes, I will Malfoy," she snapped. "I will _never_ respect you." Crabbe touched his wand and Sidney pulled Hermione behind him.

"Okay, enough playing, Mia," Sid said flatly. "I don't know any of you, but you _will_ leave her alone. No more insinuating that she has sex with anyone but me, because she doesn't. And for the record," Sid grinned, "she's a fucking vixen."

"Okay," Hermione pulled her boyfriend away from the stunned Slytherins. "No more about our sex life."

"See ya!" Sid grinned back at the Slytherins.

"Git," Hermione scowled.

"Hey, they're just kids. It's about time they learn what a real man looks like," Sid smirked. "A classy guy who shags one woman and defends her honor."

"You are an idiot." She grinned.

"Yes but I'm your idiot." Sid kissed her. "Let's go shopping. I'm buying and don't you dare protest."

"Okay," she kissed him. "I'll pay you back later."

"Mmm, I can't wait," Sid grinned. They were getting ice cream when someone hugged Hermione tightly.

"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked. Dean was by her side, chuckling.

"Hello, Gin," Sid smirked. He'd met Ginny a couple times, but never her brothers or Harry Potter.

"Hi Sid!" Sid held out his hand to Dean.

"Sidney Rainwrite."

Dean shook his hand. "Dean Thomas." The two couples sat down and began talking. Sid liked Dean, he was funny and clearly smitten with the little Weasley girl. "I didn't know Hermione had a boyfriend." Dean admitted. "How long have you guys been together?"

"Five years exactly," Sid smirked at Hermione. "Someone felt like it was okay to let me think she was a muggle."

"You did the same thing!" She protested.

"Excuses," Sid chuckled. Dean and Ginny laughed. "And I went to Durmstrang so we never saw each other besides summers and breaks."

"But he's transferring to Hogwarts," Hermione smiled.

"Sweet," Dean grinned. "You should try out for Quidditch! Did you play with Krum?"

"I was a starting Chaser for Bulgaria last year," Sid smirked. "Vic and I never really got along." Of course they were all obsessed with Viktor, he scowled in his mind. Sid had only begun playing professionally the previous year, but he already was annoyed by Viktor's following.

"A shame, because you're both great people," Hermione kissed him. Sid chuckled.

"You played for Bulgaria?" Dean demanded. "Holy shit man you _have_ to play for Gryffindor!"

"Dean, he hasn't even been sorted yet," Ginny chastised.

"He's dating the queen of all that is Gryffindor, where else would he be sorted?"

"Slytherin." Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott took the remaining seats at their table. "Hey Sid."

"Hey Blaise, good summer?" Sid asked.

"As good as always. I didn't know you were talking about this little lioness when you were talking about your woman," Blaise arched an eyebrow. "Hello Granger."

"Zabini," she said curtly. Blaise was never vicious towards her, but they avoided each other for the most part. Sid had told her that he and the Zabinis were extremely good family friends.

"Lion." Nott smirked. Hermione bit back a smile at their joke.

"Snake." She'd spent the last year helping Nott through Transfiguration, and referring to each other by their house mascot became normal for them.

"Sorry to burst your overly excited bubble, Thomas, but if Sidney here is anything, it's Slytherin," Blaise smirked.

"That true?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"He and Zabini could be twins, it wouldn't surprise me," Hermione shrugged.

"Wouldn't you like me to be a bad boy?" Sid grinned devilishly.

"Easy now or you're going to have an empty bed tonight," Hermione warned. Dean, Nott, and Ginny all blanched. Wasn't she the bookworm prude of Gryffindor? The innocent untouchable princess? Blaise wasn't shocked, because he knew just about everything about Sid and by extent,Hermione. He knew Granger wasn't as innocent as she appeared.

Nott, Ginny and Dean had to leave, so Hermione, Sid, and Blaise went to Flourish and Blotts. "Shoo, go have fun," Sid grinned like he always did when they went into a bookshop. She kissed him softly, whispered something in his ear that Blaise didn't catch, and vanished. Sid chuckled.

"What'd she say?" Blaise smirked.

"That maybe she'll find a copy of the Kama Sutra," Sid smirked. "Its a muggle book on sex positions."

"Fuck, I need that book," Blaise chuckled.

"Do you like her?" Sid asked seriously.

"Course I do, mate, what's not to like?" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I met Malfoy earlier."

"Oh that." Blaise sighed. " _That_ is some serious history. They loathe each other. Drake says it's because of her blood, but it's not. They compete in class, and she always wins. She's Gryffindor's Princess, he's Slytherin's Prince. They actually get along well when they're alone. Everything else is mainly just bickering."

"I got that impression," Sid admitted. "So I made a comment about how good she is in the sheets."

"You better watch it. With the tension between them, he might just go for it." Blaise chuckled.

"Whatever," Sid smirked. "The look on his face though."

"Wish I could have seen it. Most guys think its a turnoff when girls are so smart and adamant about learning."

"Fuck no, it means they're more in tune with you," Sid smirked. "Shit, everytime I'm with her she finds a new way to drive me insane."

"Mate, now that I realize you've been talking about the same girl I've been in class with since we were eleven... don't give me the gory details. I like Granger, but I don't think I'll ever look at her the same way ever again."

"Just one gory story? It's how she found out I wasn't a muggle."

"Go for it."

"We were getting ready to skinny dip in some lake I found this summer, and we were making out like usual. Our clothes were coming off, neither of us were thinking straight, and she saw my wand. My wooden wand, the other one she sees all the time," Sid grinned and Blaise flinched. "I threatened to Obliviate her, she disarmed me, and we had sex in the water."

"See, I could have lived without that in my mind, Sid," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Oh you love it when I give you details, fucker, you'll wank to it later." Blaise got him in a chokehold and Sid broke it before kneeing him in the gut.

"Son of a bitch."

Sid took Hermione home later and up to his room. Hermione had told her parents ten and it was only six. Sid's parents were out on their own date. Hermione gave him her present, an autographed and charmed poster of the UK football team. Sid had bought her new lingerie, and a couple books. He loved both sides of her, the vixen and the brainiac.

"I love you so much." Sid kissed her.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Great, my** ** _mother_** **is on here. How awkward is that? Jk. Hi Mom! Don't ground me forever!**

 **Again, I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Thanks to all of my readers, love you!**

 **~MC**

One week later, they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Sid assumed they were going to sit with Blaise, so it surprised him when she stopped at a compartment. "Whats wrong?" He asked, worried.

"My friends are in here," she nodded towards the compartment.

"I told Blaise I'd find him..." Sid admitted.

"Then go find him and I'll be here."

"Hermione..."

"Fine, we'll sit with the fucking Slytherins," she caved. Sid smiled and kissed her cheek. Blaise was sitting with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle when Sid dragged her in.

"Bit out of your element, aren't you mudblood?" Malfoy sneered, a new air of cockiness surrounding him.

Hermione cocked her head slightly. Usually their banter had an undertone of playfulness only they could hear, it was the only thing that kept the two of them from hating each other. His words had a sting to them. "You did it," she murmured. "Sid I can't be in here."

"Mia..." he protested.

"Just give me five minutes." She fled to the back of the train where she nearly burst into tears. Malfoy had become a Death Eater. The same kid she'd known for years, grown up with, fought tooth and nail, but also silently studied side by side with for hours because the company helped them focus, was a Death Eater. She had dreaded that this day would come.

She regained composure and headed back to the compartment. Sid looked concerned, but she shook her head and sat beside him. "That was rich, even for you, mudblood, running away from a fight." Malfoy sneered.

"You're not talking to me," she said simply. "It's not you."

Malfoy recoiled. "How'd you...?"

"Draco is _always_ messing with me. We bicker like siblings, but neither of us ever mean anything.

Whoever it is that's talking, it isn't Draco Malfoy."

"Fuck, Granger, I thought you'd be less perceptive." Blaise admitted. "Drake's out of commission right now, you're talking to Neil Fisk, some third year from Slytherin."

"Never try to trick me, Blaise." So the marking hadn't happened yet, or maybe it had. Hermione had an eerie feeling about it.

"You alright?" Sid squeezed her hand.

"I'm fine. It was just unnerving to hear him talk out of Malfoy's mouth like that." She shook her head.

"Yeah, Neil, he's more of an annoying older brother to Granger than an enemy," Blaise told the third year. "The same is true with Pansy. Now Potter and Weasley are his enemies."

"Fuck, harass Granger, don't harass Granger, this kid is fucking complicated."

Hermione laughed lightly. "See you, Blaise. Sid has to come meet the Gryffindors before you corrupt him."

"Too late," Sid grinned. "My heart is in Slytherin. Our children will all be wearing green and silver for the rest of their lives."

"Well _your_ children might," she smirked. "Any child of mine would be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw." She led her laughing boyfriend out into the hall and into the compartment with Harry and Ron. Harry stood immediately at their entrance, wand out.

"The last thing you said in your letter to me." He said simply.

"P.S Everything will be okay." Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"Who is this?" Harry asked, eyeing Sid.

"About that..."

" _Five years_ you've been dating this guy and you never told us?" Ron demanded, looking hurt. "We're your best friends!"

"I'm her best friend," Sid put in.

"Not helping," Hermione shot.

"After learning you and Ginny hid my existence from your friends, I'm not in a helping mood." Sid scowled. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"Because it just never came up," Hermione sighed. "It wasn't a conscious decision."

"I am going to milk this for all it's worth." Sid grinned.

"Jackass."

"What was that? Loving girlfriend of five years who _forgot_ to tell her friends about me?"

"Oh, he plays for Bulgaria as a Chaser."

"No _way!"_ Ron gasped. " _You're_ Sidney Rainwrite?" Sid glared at his girlfriend as Ron asked him a thousand questions, mostly about Krum.

"Vic and I loathe each other," Sid finally said. "I get on him about putting on shows and not getting things done and he hates that. Plus, he asked out my girlfriend."

"Still, you _have_ to play for Gryffindor! We would destroy Slytherin!"

"If I do play this year," Sid said calmly, "it will be for whatever house I'm sorted into. It's not set in stone yet."

Harry saw Sidney's annoyance much more clearly than Ron did. The boy would end up in Slytherin most likely, as no loudmouth Gryffindor would be able to bite their tongue for so long.

Sid was sorted before the first years. _Hmm,_ the hat hummed in his mind. _Loyal, ambitious, intelligent, courageous... very difficult to place._ The image of Hermione flashed through his mind. _Devoted, to her and your other pursuits. You'd be too headstrong for Hufflepuff. But not quite as stubborn as a Gryffindor, as you know. You would do well in Ravenclaw, very well indeed. Slytherin too._

"Put me in Slytherin and be on with it." Sid shot, impatient.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. The hall clapped politely and Sid stepped down before walking over and sitting beside Blaise. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, and he returned it. She smiled and blew him a kiss. Sid loved her so much.

"How could you date a Slytherin?" Ron demanded.

"Please, he's only a Slytherin because he's ambitious and a tad manipulative. I've known him my entire life, it doesn't matter what House he's in," Hermione shot.

Sid wrapped her in his arms as soon as the feast was over and they were in the hall. "I love you."

"I love you too. Congratulations," she murmured into his neck.

"Is there a rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, there has always been one. Don't worry about it." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you in the morning." Neither of them pulled away. Sid was so used to sleeping in her bed, he didn't want to sleep alone.

When they finally pulled away from each other, they headed to their separate common rooms. Sid, of course, was lost even with the directions Blaise had given him. "Where you headed?" Draco Malfoy found him, the real Draco Malfoy from what he could tell.

"The dungeons."

"Follow me."

"Hold on," Sid insisted. Draco arched an eyebrow. "Hermione cares about you, don't let her know you have a Mark."

"Granger doesn't care about me..."

"Really? Because she had nightmares about you getting the Mark, and woke up crying. She does care about you." Sid shot.

"I didn't get it," Draco admitted, rolling up his sleeve. "No, I don't want it either." They walked in silence for a bit. "It kill you to know her dreams were about me and not you?"

Sid smirked. "No, because she looks for _me_ when she wakes up." Draco smirked a little. "She could tell that kid wasn't you."

"That's okay, I just needed an alibi with everyone else in case something went wrong." Draco shrugged. "I think you started of with the wrong impression of us."

"Blaise told me everything," Sid smirked a little. "You spend quite a bit of time with her considering you loathe each other."

"Okay, so we're acquaintances," Draco shrugged. Sid arched an eyebrow. "It's complicated. She's beautiful."

"I know."

"Fuck," Draco looked at him in shock. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Sid smirked.

"I'm fucking spilling my guts to you!"

"Oh that," Sid smirked. "It's a simple little charm. It'll wear off, eventually."

"Fucking..." Draco laughed. "At least the Sorting Hat got it right."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Thank you to my beautiful readers!**

 **Review!**

 **~MC**

Sid and Draco became fast friends, as a surprise to Hermione. The majority of girls in Hogwarts swooned over Sid, but he had no interest in anyone but Hermione. Sid also realized how many guys harbored crushed on his girlfriend. "Fuck, she's _trying_ to get jumped," a guy groaned. Sid turned and saw Hermione coming towards him. It was the weekend, so she was wearing a skirt and t-shirt, both of which Sid had bought for her. He took her shopping every year, refusing to let her pay for anything.

Hermione was beautiful, Sid smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you too," Sid chuckled. "I'm heading to tryouts, wanna come?"

"And watch you trash Slytherins? Of course," she kissed him. Sid cast a glance at the guys who were ogling her and grabbed her ass possessively.

"If I make the team will you shag me?" Sid grinned.

"If you make the team I will do anything you want for twenty four hours," she smirked. "If you don't, I'll never have sex with you again."

Sid had no problem making the team, he was a professional. "You're ditching all of your classes tomorrow with me in the ROR so we can shag like rabbits."

"Sounds like a plan."

Sid learned to dislike Harry Potter. Hermione adored him, of course, and apparently they were good friends, but his constant touching her drove Sid mad. "Hands _off_ , Potter!" Sid snarled viciously one day during class.

He had touched her hip as he reached around her to grab something. It was innocent enough, but Sid hated it. Potter looked at him, startled and confused. Hermione sighed and gave Sid a scolding look. "Sorry man, she's my friend, it's a habit."

"Break it." Sid snarled. He wasn't fond of Weasley either, the red headed ape was always either ogling Hermione or going on about Quidditch and how he wanted to play professionally. In the first match against Gryffindor, he didn't block Sid once.

"He shouldn't be allowed to play. I mean, I know he's your boyfriend or whatever, Mione..."

"You're just upset because you got your ass handed to you," Hermione defended and Sid smirked. He was behind the trio, not calling attention to himself. "You wouldn't be saying that if he were a Gryffindor."

"Mione has a point," Harry put in.

"But he's a _professional!_ Of course he's going to tear up any keeper he plays against!"

"You keep talking about how you want to play professionally," Sid made his presence known, putting his arms around Hermione from behind her. "This is how you get better."

"Good game, baby," Hermione kissed him.

"Drake thinks I was showing off," he chuckled. "He's pissed we didn't hold them to zero."

"Draco's an ass," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What about Draco's ass?" Malfoy smirked, walking up beside the couple. "I knew you harbored a deep lust for my body."

"Oh of _course_ ," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Good game Pothead. Wish I could say the same for you, Weasley." Draco sneered. Sid smirked.

"Wow, Draco, that came dangerously close to being polite," Hermione smirked.

"Did it? I guess I was elated that you were discussing my ass." Draco smirked.

Sid rolled his eyes. He didn't mind Drake flirting with her, they were friends and he trusted both of them. He didn't trust Potter or Weasley. "Princess, there's a party in the Common Room. Wanna come?"

"Course. See you guys later!" Harry and Ron grumbled as their girl ran off with the Slytherins.

"He's a jackass," Ron shot. Harry nodded.

"But he loves her so, I'll put up with it."

"Does he though?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry said flatly. "They're in love."

"Would've been better if he were a Gryffindor." Ron muttered.

"Holy hell, Sidney," Hermione gasped, staring up at the ceiling. Sid chuckled.

"I could say the same, that was fantastic," Sid kissed her.

"Why have we never used charms before?" Hermione smiled.

"I didn't know them. Blaise taught me."

"Thank Blaise," Hermione smirked before getting dressed.

"I suppose we should rejoin the party," Sid scowled. "But not yet." He pulled her back on top of him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hermione," Sid sighed. "I don't like Potter and Weasley always being alone with you. I know you're friends, and I respect that, I really do, but my gut tells me not to trust them."

"Okay," she sighed. "I am still going to hang out with them, but I'll try not to be alone with them as much."

"Thank you. I know I'm overbearing, but I love you and I don't know them well." Sid kissed her. "I trust you, with my body and soul, but I don't trust them."

"I love you, Sidney," she smiled. "More than you can comprehend."

"I love you too." They got dressed and rejoined the party. Sidney watched Blaise and Theo dance with her while he drank with Draco.

"She's beautiful," Draco admitted.

"I know," Sid smiled. "I'm a lucky guy."

"Ever cheated on her?" Draco asked. "I mean, professional Quidditch player..."

"Never even considered it," Sid admitted. "She's the love of my life, my best friend. She's everything I could dream of and more. I could never throw that away for a quick one-off."

"You're a better man than I," Draco chuckled. Sid smirked and watched as she swatted Blaise for grinding on her. "Go take back your girl."

Sid grinned and came up behind her, grinding against her. His self control kept him from getting too excited. He liked the soft noises Hermione was making, and he held her tight against him. He suckled on her ear gently, and her nails raked softly across his arms. "Sid's gettin it!" Someone yelled and another catcalled.

"You're mine," Sid growled in her ear. "Mine." A shiver ran up her spine.

"I'm yours baby." The song ended and they went to drink on the couch. Hermione ended up passing out, so Sid took her up to his room and let her get some sleep.

"You're mine, baby girl," Sidney pet her hair and crawled into bed beside her. "You're mine."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **And now it begins to get interesting.**

 **Love to my readers! I own nothing!**

 **~MC**

Draco vanished the next day, surprising Sid. They were attached at the hip at all times, and Sid was jumpy without him. He latched even tighter to Hermione. "Sid, what's wrong baby?"

"Drake's gone."

"I know," she sighed. "He talked to me yesterday. He apologized. He's getting the Mark." Sid sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I want you to be safe."

"I know. I want you safe too."

"Can the Light keep you safe?"

"No one is safer than those with Dumbledore," Hermione said softly.

"But you're always with _Potter_ and getting into trouble," Sid pouted.

"I've toned it back," she promised.

"No you haven't," he scowled. "Drake told me."

"Scumbag," she muttered. "Sidney, I can take care of myself baby."

"You shouldn't have to, damn it!" Sid pulled back. "I should be able to take care of you!"

"Sid, stop, I know where you're going with this," Hermione sighed. Sid shook his head.

"Maybe...I don't know. I don't agree with him..."

"Sidney," Hermione cupped his face with her hands. "I will be okay, I promise. I won't run off half cocked looking for trouble."

"I love you, Hermione, and I need to know you're safe. I need to know that nothing will ever take you from me." Sidney kissed her. "If I have to do something out of script to keep you safe I will."

"It won't come to that." Draco showed up just before dinner, looking exhausted and sick at the same time. "Merlin, Drake," Hermione immediately went to help him.

"You look like shit," Sid smirked.

"Better than you," Draco jeered. "I'm fine, Mia, really, just tired."

"Mia," Sid pulled her in close. "Go back to Gryffindor. Pretend you know nothing."

"I know the drill, baby." She kissed him. "I'll see you later." She began walking away before realizing she had forgotten something. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sid smiled.

"Mushy bastard," Draco complained.

"She's hotter than hell, with twice the fire. I'll be mushy if I fucking want," Sid scowled. "How is it?"

"Burns like a motherfucker."

"Well let's see it," Sid insisted. Draco made a face.

"You're oddly excited about this to be dating Gryffindor's finest."

"You guys call her that, but she was almost a Slytherin." He shot.

"Oh, so the Princess has a wild side after all?" Draco looked amused. He rolled up his sleeve and showed Sid the Dark Mark. "It makes me angrier faster, and more evil."

"But He will protect the ones you love, right?"

"Unless I fuck up," Draco shot. "Mate, no."

"If you were to pick a person, would he protect them in exchange for loyalty?"

"Hermione would hate you."

"I don't care as long as she's safe," Sid responded.

"He made that deal with some others. She would hate you for it," Draco shot. "And she's in the Order..."

"I can get her out of the Order," Sid said flatly. "Hell, I could persuade her to take over as the new Dark Queen. I know her, her insecurities, her doubts... she's my best friend, I can't lose her."

Sid began slowly transitioning from Light to Dark and he was taking Hermione with him, gradually because he didn't want her to notice. All he did was reinforce her doubts. She didn't trust Dumbledore like Potter did. She hated how corrupt the Ministry was, and believed in better leadership. But she _hated_ Voldemort.

She loved Drake, he was like her brother. She wanted to help him, anyway she could. Sid used that to ease her slowly darker. When Draco needed help with his mission, Sid Imperiused the Bell girl for him. He walked back with his girlfriend and the Gryffindors and witnessed what had happened.

"It was Malfoy," Potter said flatly.

"Malfoy was at Zonko's, no where _near_ the Three Broomsticks," Sid growled. "You think every time something happens it's Malfoy or Snape."

"Easy baby," Hermione insisted.

"Are there any witnesses to place Mr. Malfoy at Zonko's at that time?" Snape asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Hermione and I watched them walk into Zonko's, and we met Potter and Weasley at the Three Broomsticks. We had a drink and left behind Katie. Drake and Blaise were together the whole time." Sid was lying, but only Hermione knew that.

"Why did you lie?" Hermione demanded when they were alone.

"Because I Imperiused Katie," Sid admitted.

"Sid," she sighed. "Did Drake ask you to?"

"He couldn't do it, Mia. He dropped off the necklace and had to leave before someone saw him. I needed to help him."

"Damn it, Sidney Rainwrite I know what you're doing and stop." She snapped. "You want to join him, but you want me desensitized to the idea first. And fuck you, it's working." She leaned her head into his chest and closed her eyes. "Fuck you."

"I love you, Mia. I love you so much, and I need to keep you safe," Sid insisted. Hermione sighed. Sid knew she'd figure it out, but knew she loved him enough not to hate him for it.

"Damn you, Sidney. This isn't what I wanted!"

"I know," he insisted. "Look, I have no ties with him. Right now I'm just helping Drake."

"I will end you, Sid, and don't think I won't, if you do something stupid to keep me safe." She warned.

"So I'm forgiven?" Sidney chuckled. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are. I love you."

"Love you too." Sid hugged her tightly. "That was our first fight."

"I know."

"I'm glad it's over," he murmured into her hair.

"Me too. I didn't like that."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione let out a deep breath. "Let's go." They ended up cuddling on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room, watching Draco and Blaise play chess.

"I have winner," Sid smirked.

"I have you," Hermione kissed him. Sid chuckled and pulled her closer to him. Blaise fake vomited.

"You're too mushy for our cold Slytherin hearts," Draco smirked.

"Don't be jealous, Drake, eventually your balls will drop." Hermione teased.

"First my ass, now my balls, keep a leash on her, Sid, or she might jump me." Draco teased.

Sid chuckled and Hermione threw a pillow at him. "Careful, baby, he likes it rough." Sid taunted.

"Snakes." Hermione scowled. "I'm running back to the lions den." Sid grinned and kissed her.

"No, you're staying here," Sid wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." He nipped her ear. "Stay here."

"Nooo," she protested, squirming. "Baby."

"Stay, or I'll break up with you," Sid threatened teasingly.

"We're done. See ya." Hermione tried to leave and Sid pulled her into his lap. "Sidney!"

"Ask me out again," Sid ordered, tickling her. She giggled and squirmed.

"Sidney!"

"Sidney what?" Sid smirked, tickling her ribcage. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. She got herself turned and pinned his wrists down, capturing his mouth with hers.

She sat up straight and pulled away from him. "Shame we're broken up. Drake, wanna go find a bed?"

"Don't make offers you can't keep, Mia," Draco chuckled. "I would ride you harder than any broom." Sid chuckled.

"How do you not care that he says those things to me, but if Harry touches me you're down his throat?" Hermione challenged.

"I trust Drake." Sid shrugged. "I don't know Potter. We're not broken up."

"Are you sure?" She teased.

"Alright, run along to your den, little lion. I will see you at dinner." Sid smiled. "Love you."

"I love you too, baby." Hermione kissed him. "See you Drake," she called, "and Blaise."

"How'd you guys start dating?" Draco asked. Sidney smiled.

"We were twelve, we'd kissed a few times and we were best friends. We were on the couch in her living room, watching a movie, and I asked her out. We've never really broken up, just teased each other, and we've only fought once."

"About what?"

"Katie."

"Oh," Draco's lips twitched.

"I told her, I had to. I love her too much." Sid admitted, sighing. "She knows I'm manipulating her, but as long as I'm just helping you she doesn't mind as much."

"Sounds like you've got it _all_ figured out," Blaise rolled his eyes. "I think you'd be done if she weren't so head over heels."

"I know." Sid was afraid for that reason. He just wanted to keep her safe. If they broke up, she'd just get deeper into the Order.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:**

 **I know, I took a couple days off. My bad. Be sure and review,** ** _someone,_** **pretty please? How else am I supposed to know that you hate the story? I kid.**

 **Thanks to my wonderful readers! You guys are going to rule the world someday.**

 **~MC**

On Halloween, someone spiked all of the Slytherin's firewhiskey with potent Polyjuice Potion. No one was who they actually were. Draco was Sid's doppelganger, and Sid was Theo Nott. "No other houses can know about this!" Marcus Flint grinned evilly, disguised as Pansy Parkinson. "Let's see how much trouble we can get in."

"No sleeping with my girlfriend," Sid growled at Draco.

"But I can snog her?" He arched an eyebrow. Sid scowled.

"Yes, if she doesn't realize it's you." Sid relented. Draco grinned.

He found the bookworm in the library, of course. "Hey baby," she pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey, what are you reading?" He asked.

"Some old tomb for the Potions essay." She snapped it shut. "Happy Halloween."

"Ha..." Draco started, but was cut off when she kissed him. _Holy shit the bookworm's got skill._ He responded greedily, jealous that Sid had this to himself all of the time.

Hermione pulled back suddenly. Sid was being a perfect gentleman, not trying to take her clothes off or pin her down.

"What's wrong, baby?" Sid asked. Hermione shook her head.

"You didn't seem like you for a second," she admitted.

"Who else would I be, baby?" He chuckled.

"You're right, sorry," she looked up at him. "I love you."

"Love you too." He kissed her deeply and pinned her on her back. His fingers tangled in her hair and pulled lightly. Her eyes flew open and she pushed him off.

"Draco!" She snapped.

"What?"

"You took fucking Polyjuice?" She demanded.

"Mia, I can explain," Draco insisted. "Please."

"How could you do that to me?" Her voice cracked. "Sid... I've _never_ cheated on Sid..."

"Marcus spiked all of our drinks, it wasn't our decision. I... Mia I'm just a man."

"You're a jackass!" She stood up angrily, a tear streaking down her face. "And _you're_ telling Sid!"

"Mia..."

"No. Don't..."

"Mia he knows." Draco flinched. She left, crying.

Blaise ran into her. "Mia, what's wrong? Mia!"

"Who are you?" She pulled her wand.

"Whoa!" Blaise put his hands up.

"What is the first thing you've ever said to me?" She snapped

"Ever?" He arched an eyebrow and she nodded. She was still crying and he sighed. "I don't remember the exact words, but I helped you find Longbottom's toad because you were pretty and frustrated."

He pulled her into his arms and let her cry. "Mia, what happened?"

"Malfoy... Sidney..." she bawled. Blaise sighed and patted her on the back. When she'd calmed down, Blaise took her to an abandon flight of stairs and sat with her.

"What happened, Mia?"

"Malfoy took Polyjuice potion to look like Sid and then came and we kissed and I found out it was Malfoy and apparently Sid knew all along and I feel like shit because I didn't know _sooner_..."

"Stop, Mia. That's not your fault." Blaise insisted. "It's not. They're both jackasses. Make them come crawling back, if you want them back."

"I can't right now," Hermione admitted.

"That's okay too." Blaise kissed the top of her head. "If you need space and time, you take it. Fuck them."

"Thank you." She threw herself further into his arms and he sighed, holding her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Theo Nott demanded. "Hermione..."

She stood quickly with her wand raised. "When was the last time Theodore Nott and I had a private conversation and what was it about?"

He put up his hands. "Calm down baby, it's Sidney." She hexed him, hard, and he flew and smashed against the wall. "Fuck!"

"How _could_ you?" She yelled. "To _trick_ me like that! Even for your friend!"

"Hermione," Sid snapped. "Calm down. What the bloody hell are you talking about?" He knew exactly what had happened, Draco had told him immediately.

"Draco! He's you right now and he snogged me!"

"So?" Sid arched an eyebrow and she shot another hex at him. Sid deflected it. "Hermione, you've been flirting since the beginning of school."

"If I was, it wasn't intentional! And you gave him permission to invade _my_ privacy? Can't you understand how _violating_ this is?" she demanded.

"You need to calm down Mia. It was _Drake!_ It's not like it was Flint or someone!" Sid snapped. "And Blaise, what the fuck?"

"She's upset, mate. I've gotta side with her on this one. It's violating," Blaise admitted.

"Sid... I don't know if this is something I can get over." Hermione managed, still crying.

"No, fuck no, you don't get to do this to me," Sidney straightened. "Hermione! Five years! You're going to throw that away because we played a prank on you?"

"Sid, it was _more_ than that!" Tears were falling freely now. "We can't talk about this right now. I'm not thinking rationally and you're still not _you_."

"Mia, where do we stand right now?" Sidney demanded.

"Fighting." She told him. "I'll see you at dinner." She stormed off.

"I love you!" Sid called, but she was already gone. Sid flinched. That was the first time she hadn't said she loved him. His heart sunk.

Hermione flinched when she reached the top of the stairs. She had heard him, but hesitated. She turned and flew back down the stairs, throwing herself into his arms. Sidney relaxed. "I love you too."

"I thought I'd lost you," Sid breathed. "Fuck Mia, I'm so sorry."

"I am too, I should have known." Sid was beginning to turn back into himself.

"No, it was entirely my fault. I love you, I'm so sorry."

"I'll see you later. I love you." Hermione kissed his forehead.

"I love you too." Hermione climbed the stairs and headed for Gryffindor. "Fuck that was close."

"Yeah, you're riding on your history now." Blaise scowled. "Keep this shit up and she's not coming back."

"I didn't know she'd figure it out. Did she say how she knew?" Sid asked.

"No, she didn't," Blaise admitted. Draco pulled Hermione aside later and apologized.

"I love you, you're like family. I'm so sorry we made you feel like that, please forgive me," Draco begged. Hermione nodded.

"You're a git."

"I know." Draco smiled. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You were being a gentleman, for the most part, and you pulled my hair. Sid doesn't do that," Hermione admitted. Sid didn't know to do that, but Hermione had to admit she liked it.

"Even during snogging you're smarter than everyone," Draco teased. She hugged him and he sighed. He tugged her hair a little and she whimpered involuntarily. "That's what I thought. Want me to tell Sid?"

"He'll get mad," Hermione pulled back.

"Why would he?"

"Even though you were in his body, he wants that power to himself, trust me, I've known him forever. I'll see you later."

"Granger," Draco smirked. "You turn me on too."

"How'd she know it was you?" Sid asked at dinner.

"I pulled her hair."

"Why would you do that?" Sid shot. Draco flinched.

"Seriously sex god?" Theo smirked at him. "Something you don't know?"

"What?" Sid snarled.

"It turns girls on," Theo chuckled. Sid glared at Draco.

"Did it work?"

"Um..." Draco flinched. Sid's cup exploded. Magic crackled around him. Draco had never seen him so pissed.

"Fuck you." Sid snarled. "Mia!" He caught her attention and gestured to the door. "Stay away from her, fucker."

Sid grabbed Hermione's wrist and pinned her to the wall, seizing her mouth with his. He tugged her hair and Hermione pushed him back gently. "Sid, that doesn't work on me," she said softly. The anger around him dissipated.

"I'm sorry. Drake implied that it did, and I flipped."

"Baby," Hermione sighed. "If you want to know something, ask. We've never been shy before."

"Did Drake turn you on?"

"Yes," she said simply. Sid's eyes flashed, "because I thought I was snogging my boyfriend. Baby, just you _touching_ me turns me on."

Sid smiled. "Baby, you know exactly what to say."

"I better. I have known you since we were toddlers," she teased.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:**

 **Two in one day? Damn, I'm good. Lol. Love to my readers! Review, please!**

 **Thank you for sticking through the story so far!**

 **~MC**

Things began to strain. Sid was getting steadily darker, even helping Draco brew a poison for the headmaster. When the Weasley was poisoned instead, Hermione was distraught. "Sid," she was pacing. "This is too far. I'm sorry. I love you to death, I _always_ will, but I can't be with you if you're going to work for Voldemort, even if it is through Draco."

"So we're done?" Sid couldn't help the tear streaking down his face. Hermione was crying. "Mia, I love you."

"I love you too, but we can't... not if you're doing things like this."

"Don't you understand I'm trying to keep you safe?" Sid insisted. "I love you. The light can't protect you."

"Yes they _can,_ Sid! And I don't want you to protect me! Sidney, I'm going to fight alongside my friends. You can either be there, or be on the opposite side."

"I'm sorry, Mia."

"Then it's over." They left the room, both parties crying. Hermione dived into Order work, and Sid began Bulgaria practices on top of Slytherin's.

"Sidney! Where the bloody hell was your head at?" The captain demanded after practice. Sid had forgotten how hard conditioning was, and how focused one had to be.

"Sorry, Lewis. Nasty break up." Sidney admitted.

"What woman would have you?" Victor sneered.

"The same one who wouldn't have you," Sidney snarled. "Hermione Granger."

"Ah so the lion stooped as low as you," Victor smirked. "I might have to resume communication with her."

"Go for it," Sid said dully. The entire team recoiled. Sid was always the hothead, the enforcer. Seeing him like this was unnerving.

"We had a good time," Vic pushed, now just trying to get him to react. "She's a hot little thing."

"Then you date her." Sid said coldly. "Date her, sleep with her, meet her parents, plan your wedding, then fuck up so you can watch her tear it all away."

"Fuck man, that's depressing." Lewis clapped him on the back. "There are other girls."

"Not for me. We've been together for five years, through everything. She's my best friend." Sid shook his head. "Fuck you guys," he said without venom. "See you guys tomorrow."

"He's whipped, poor kid," Lewis shook his head.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how bad it was," Victor shook his head. "I'll have to ask her what happened."

Hermione was startled when she received an owl from Victor Krum. "Who's that from?" Ginny asked.

"Victor." She opened it, still surprised.

 _Hermione,_

 _It's been too long, old friend. I fear the war has been distracting you from the rest of the world. As you may or may not know, Quidditch practice began for Bulgaria. My teammate was quite preoccupied with your recent breakup. As your friend, I wish you the best in getting through this, and if you need someone to talk to, feel free to write._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Viktor Krum_

Hermione tucked the letter away. Sid must have told him, something that annoyed her slightly. They hadn't spoken since their break up, three weeks ago. She was hurting, and she knew he was too.

Michael Corner insisted on taking her to the Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin match because Harry and Ron were sitting with their team. "Thanks Michael," Hermione leaned slightly over the edge.

"Have you ever considered your fascination with heights stems from constantly having that stick up your ass?" Michael chuckled.

"That was almost an intelligent observation," Hermione smirked. Michael was a Ravenclaw, much smarter than Harry and Ron.

"What happened to you and Rainwrite?"

"It wasn't working," she said simply. "I didn't like who he was turning into."

"No offense, but you're a bloody coward for a Gryffindor," Michael shot.

"Wow, Corner, tell me what you really think."

"He was changing so you ran away? Seriously? That's when he needs you, during the rough times. The war is changing all of us."

"There's more I can't tell you."

"I don't doubt there is." Slytherin took the field. "Malfoy." Michael stared at the blonde. His sleeve had blown up, displaying his Dark Mark. Hermione drew her wand and quickly put a glamour over it. "He's..."

"Sorry Michael," Hermione sighed. "Obliviate." He blinked rapidly.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not feeling so hot," he scrambled to a rubbage bin and lost his lunch. Hermione sighed. Charms sometimes had side effects. Some girl near him shrieked, and Hermione rolled her eyes. She was lucky the Ravenclaw stands were nearly empty so no one saw her Obliviate Michael.

One of Hufflepuff's Chasers gave Sid a rough time for about four minutes, playing defense that awed Hermione. He got tired after a while and Sid went on a scoring spree. Hermione sighed, clapping when Slytherin won. Hermione watched a little wistfully when Draco and Sidney shook the Hufflepuff Captain's hand. She waited patiently for the stands to clear, looking away from the field.

"Hermione," someone set their hand on her shoulder, and she turned to face Sid. "Can we talk?" He asked. She nodded and they sat in the empty stands together. "I made a mistake," Sid admitted.

"Which one?" Hermione arched an eyebrow. Sid smiled softly.

"Letting you leave."

"Sidney..."

"Mia, I'm not asking you to take me back. Just... don't hate me. I love you."

"I could never hate you. Damn it Sid, I love you more than life. I just want things to be simple," she sighed.

"Can we be friends? Is that too much?" Sid asked, eyes desperate.

Hermione sighed. "Sid...I don't think that's a good idea." His face fell. "This hurts me, Sid, so much. I love you, but..." she started crying. Sid's lip trembled. "Sidney, close contact is just going to hurt us both."

"Why are you pushing me away?" He insisted. "If you don't love me, say it."

"I love you, damn it I love you," she shook her head. "Dating a Death Eater is the worst kind of treason."

Sid looked at her. "So I'm a Death Eater?"

"Sid you were talking about taking the Mark! You were helping hurt people!"

"For _you_!"

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Hermione said softly. Sid sighed. "I love you," she stood up and he caught her hand.

"I love you too."

 **Note:**

 **Yeah, they're finally over, but that's not the end yet. Review what you think about it!**

 **Love you all!**

 **~MC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **So, I still don't know if you guys like the story. Review, please!**

 **Love to my readers!**

 **~MC**

Hermione went home for Christmas and woke up to a hand covering her mouth. She tried to scream, but the person shushed her. "It's me."

"Get out of my house!" She shoved Sid off of her.

"Mia..." She put her hand out and blasted him back into the far side of her room. He crumpled to the floor.

"You're an idiot." She walked over and yanked up his sleeve to see a Dark Mark on his left forearm. She bit her cheek. "I love you."

Sid was still unconscious when her parents came rushing in. "What happened?" Her father demanded.

"Nothing, he just scared me," Hermione sighed. "It's fine. I'll handle it."

"Okay, goodnight Hermione." Her parents hesitantly went downstairs. Sid groaned and began to move.

"Dolohov," he groaned. Hermione rushed downstairs and found the large Death Eater with a knife in her father's throat, her mother lifeless on the floor.

Hermione went for her wand. And the Death Eater tightened his grip on her father. "Down, kitten," Dolohov growled. "Wouldn't want your pappy to get hurt, now would you?"

"This isn't about them," Hermione snarled.

"But it is."

" _No!"_ She pulled her wand. "Avada Kadavra!" Before the green jet of light hit him, Dolohov slit her father's throat. "Daddy!" She screamed, rushing over to his body. "Daddy!"

Sid stood silently, knowing he should do something, but he was frozen. She turned around, tears streaking down her face. "I _hate_ you!" She screamed.

"Mia..." he tried, but she hexed him. He apparated away. She rode the Night Bus to Grimmland Place, and hid in the empty house for days, sobbing. Never had she felt so betrayed and alone.

"I hate you," she breathed. "I hate you."

"What do you mean you can't find her!" Harry yelled, losing his cool. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"There was a Dark Mark over her house, the Death Eater Dolohov was dead in her living room, alongside her parents. Ms. Granger was nowhere to be found."

"She killed Dolohov, so did they take her?" Ron asked, oddly calm.

"Ms. Granger left of her own accord, her letter said she would return to Hogwarts."

"She's at Grimmland Place," Harry said flatly. "It's abandoned. That's where she and I always talked about meeting up if something happened."

Hermione returned to Hogwarts early, unsurprised to see Sid there at dinner. He tried to get her attention, to say he was sorry, but she ignored him. She felt nothing for him, or anyone.

"Hermione," Sid yanked her into a broom closet.

"Get off of me," she snapped. "Death Eater." She walked out angrily. He chased after her and she rounded on him. "Answer me this, how the _fuck_ could you help kill two people who loved you like a son?"

"Hermione, I didn't!" Sid snapped. "I fucking wouldn't! He imperiused..."

"Liar!" She snapped. Sid looked at her. "Sidney, I hate you."

"Don't say that," Sid insisted.

"I hate you. More than I hate Voldemort." Hermione snarled. "You will only ever be the biggest mistake I have ever made, and the man who tore my life apart." Sid couldn't help crying then.

"Hermione, please, please listen to me."

"No. I'm done talking to you. You killed my parents, and I will _never_ forgive you." Hermione snapped. Sid closed his eyes so he couldn't see her leave him. He sunk to the floor and broke down.

The first thing Draco did when he got back to school was hunt down Hermione. She, of course, was with Potter and Weasley. "Mia, I need to talk to you."

"Back the fuck up, Death Eater," Harry snarled, drawing his wand.

"I don't have time for you Potter," Draco snapped. "Mia, please, come with me."

"I can handle it, guys," Hermione sighed.

"Love you," Harry hugged her possessively.

"Love you too, Harry." Hermione followed Draco to the Room of Requirement. "No." She turned her back when she saw Sidney.

"Listen, know what this is, bookworm?" Draco held up a vial of Veritaserum. "You're both going to take it. You need to hear him out, Mia, it's not what you think." The three sat down and Hermione and Sid drank.

"Did you mean what you said?" Sid asked her.

"No," Hermione admitted. "No I didn't. I am very upset and distraught and I know I should have listened to you, but I couldn't. Not then. What actually happened?"

"I was Imperiused into taking the Mark by Lucius Malfoy. I heard about a plan to go kill you and your parents so I went to go warn you, but you knocked me out, not that I didn't deserve it. I couldn't move when I found you. I knew you thought I was one of them and that you were upset, but damn it, Mia, you wouldn't let me explain! You kept calling me a Death Eater and a mistake and fuck, I don't think of you as a mistake. You're the best thing that's ever been in my life and I love you so much. I can't hear you say you hate me, it hurts, so much. There's no point in me without you, and that scares me because you don't feel the same."

Hermione's face fell. "I killed my parents," she murmured.

"No, Hermione, you didn't." Sid snarled. "I knew that you'd think this way."

"I killed them. If I hadn't knocked you out, they'd be alive. They were alive when they went to check on me. Holy shit, I killed my parents," tears streaked down her face and she clutched her knees to her chest. "I killed them."

"Hermione Granger," Sidney growled, grabbing both of her wrists hard, "you did not kill your parents. Dolohov did, and you killed Dolohov. I hesitated. I should have gone to you earlier, and it's my fault not yours. I will never forgive myself, but you _will_ forgive yourself for this. You had no part of it."

"My parents are _dead,_ Sidney!" She fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Sidney sighed and held her, fighting back his own tears as he watched the Dark Mark moving on his forearm.


End file.
